


A Hired Cupid

by OfLoveandLoss



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Carm is a sap, F/F, Fluff, It's pretty obvious what's gonna happen, Soulmate AU, an attempt at one anyway, let's be real, mattie is a queen, standard stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLoveandLoss/pseuds/OfLoveandLoss
Summary: Carmilla tried to convince herself she hadn't believed in fate. That was one thing. But getting roped into a company who's selling point was to find any and all matches was definitely a bit much.





	1. A love lab?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying my hand at a soulmate AU, for no reason other than I really wanted to. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

 

Everyone knows that once you come of age, your way of finding your soulmate, your other half, finally surfaces.

By way of spoken word, by words written on skin, by bursts of color.  
There was no escaping this so called fate.

And if there was one thing Carmilla Karnstein didn't believe in, it was fate.

It wasn't that she was a cynic or a nonbeliever, she had seen it happen after all.

Two strangers happen to lock eyes and their senses are suddenly overwhelmed as they gape in wonderment, looking a bit too much like startled fish.

Someone shouts something outlandish in a public setting while another's eyes widen in silent recognition.

She had seen it all.

Every cheesy, cliche, sappy confession, she had been there before.

Hell it was her job.

As if this all wasn't ironic enough.

_________________

  
On her 26th birthday, Carmilla had found herself as she had been every year. Alone in her apartment with a sleepy cat cuddled into her side, and an open book in hand she had planned on reading but really wasn't retaining anything. She ultimately decided it was pointless so she placed it on the table and took to lightly scratching Bagheera's ears, making her purr in contentment.

"You have no idea how lucky you have it do you?" Carmilla sighed.

Bagheera mewed in response as her tail swished.

"Little gremlin..."

At that moment there was a knock at the door, pulling Carmilla from her thoughts.

"This had better be good.." She sighed and stood, wiping some of the residual cat hair from her pants, and opened the door to a grinning Mattie.

"Happy birthday sis. Hope you don't mind the..." Mattie stopped and scanned room before meeting Carmilla's eyes. "Intrusion."

"Nothing to intrude on." Carmilla sighed as she leaned on the doorframe. "And you know you're welcome here whenever right? I mean it's not like I could stop you."

Mattie gave a soft chuckle at that.

"It's my duty as a big sister to watch out for you. It's the principal of the thing!" She put a hand to hear heart in mock offense.

Mattie was never one to play anything down...

"So, you just here to make pleasantries or do you actually need something?" Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

"Oh come now sis, you can't just expect I never do anything without an ulterior motive." Mattie sighed.

Carmilla looked to Bagheera and back. Even the damn cat was skeptical.

"Alright fine." Mattie gave in. "I came here to make you an offer."

"An off-" before Carmilla could finish a business card was dropped into her hand.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the family business."

Carmilla examined the card more closely. It was in fancy script, very much Mattie's style. Professional yet frilly. It read: 'Cupids inc'. She looked up with a scowl.

"Hell no."

It seemed like ages ago when Lilita Morgan opened up the infamous company known as Cupids inc, an independent corporation with the intention of matching up each lost half of a true love couple, with the main intention of it of course being a cash grab.

Carmilla could've cared less about the company's affairs and had made it clear she wanted no part in it when her mother had tried to sign her on as soon as she hit 18.

She had felt somewhat remorseful for her other siblings who were actually forced into the business.

After Lilita had decided enough was enough and left with her earnings straight into a nice and cozy retirement, Mattie had taken over, supposedly to correct its corrupt ways and to make it an 'upstanding part of society' once again.

Carmilla tried not to roll her eyes at the memory.

"Cherie... look, I know this isn't ideal. But things really have changed. It would give you something to do, and besides..." Mattie paused and took in a breath, looking at her and speaking softly "Maybe this will be just the opportunity to find her."

"Mattie I don't need your pity. I've made it just fine on my own." Carmilla crossed her arms but couldn't hide the hint of doubt in her voice.

Bagheera must've caught on too, leaping off the couch and nuzzling into her leg in an attempt to comfort her.

"Just come by my office tomorrow. I'll give you a little tour, and if you don't like what you see then by all means I won't force you. Please, just promise you'll think about it?"

Carmilla shook her head and sighed. She knew there was no way to get out of this. There never was with Mattie. So she might as well appease her, for the time being.

"Alright fine. I'll sleep on it. But don't expect anything." She relented.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mattie smirked.

"Ok. Goodnight Mattie." Carmilla was about to close the door on her before Mattie stopped it with her foot.

"Well excuse you, kicking out a guest unwarranted. Who said I didn't want to spend some quality time with my sister?" She booped Carmilla's nose. "Now come on, we'll get you some of your favorite takeout and watch whatever drivel is on these days." Mattie finished with a grand gesture and a flourish, stepping past and moving onto the couch.

Carmilla smiled wide and shook her head, gathering Bagheera in her arms and setting her down between them.

They ended up watching some Buffy reruns, Mattie cracking jokes about some secret desire of hers to be a vampire. Carmilla just shrugged.

Before she knew it, Carmilla was sound asleep, Bagheera curled up on her lap and purring, the light from the tv softening her features.

Mattie turned it off and pulled a blanket around them. She leaned down to kiss Carmilla's cheek.

"Sweet dreams sis."

With that, Mattie excused herself, and the last thing Carmilla remembered was the soft click of the door.

________________

Carmilla had gotten up fairly early the next morning. Well, early by her standards, and had decided to take a walk.

It was always a bit of a challenge getting up with a whiny cat on her lap, but she had somehow managed without getting her to so much as stir.

She had walked into the other room to make a quick call to Kirsch, her brother's beef for brains best friend who had been weirdly sweet, and asked him to cat sit just while she was gone. A few hours tops.

Kirsch had of course agreed, with a "Its no problem, I'd never let a babe down."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, despite knowing he couldn't see her. She knew he was joking, but sometimes she had to wonder how many times she'd have to tell him this 'babe' wasn't into dude bros. Or any bro.

She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket with a sigh.

She whispered a quiet goodbye to Bagheera and scratched behind her ears, pulling on her leather jacket and strapping on her boots, she made a beeline for the door.

The first thing she did was drop by the cafe to get some coffee in her system, and maybe get one of those fancy pastries for Mattie. She figured she was out anyway so might as well...

She tucked the goods under her arm and made the trek downtown until an intimidating building stood before her. She muttered out a "let's get this over with" and pushed her pride down, walking through the glass doors and awkwardly waited in what seemed to be a lobby.

It took quite a while before she was noticed. A ginger in glasses was furiously typing at the front desk when Carmilla cleared her throat.

The woman's head snapped up with an "Oh! You must be miss Belmonde's sister. Please, follow me."

Carmilla had quickly found this one to be a chatterbox, and that her name was Lola Perry.

"Just Perry, please." She had stated in a shrill voice.

The two walked down a seemingly endless hall, passing a few stations and getting waves and a knowing smirk from one of the tech assistants.

"Alright well, this is it." Perry nodded over to a ridiculously tall ginger who stood guard at the door. Side note, this place has an alarming amount of gingers, Carmilla thought. "Enjoy your stay!"

Perry scurried off, presumably back to her desk but Carmilla caught her from the corner of her eye, chatting it up with the snarky techie from earlier.

She tried not to roll her eyes and the all too subtle scowl the tall one was giving her. A glance at her name tag provided her name, Danny Lawrence.

Carmilla had this sneaking suspicion she had met the glowering ginger before, but decided not to make anything of it as she strided past.

"Ah, there you are little monster! I was worried for a minute you wouldn't show." Mattie visibly smiled.

"And miss gracing you with my presence? Fat chance." Carmilla scoffed and slid the bag onto the table. "I picked you up a little something for your trouble."

Mattie laughed heartily at that. "It's no trouble at all. But thank you. I do suppose I should go on my break soon anyway."

"You're supposed to give me 'the grand tour'. Have you forgotten already sis?" Carmilla feigned concern. "I worry about what your long hours do to you."

"Tsk tsk. As to the point as ever. Alright, I'll just leave these for later then. Let's get you acquainted." Mattie stashed the bag in a drawer under her desk and stood to meet Carmilla in a short embrace before gesturing out. "Ladies first."

"How flattering. Trying to make a good first impression already." Carmilla deadpanned but couldn't hide a smile.

"Would you expect anything less?"

The two walked out, followed by a curt nod from Danny.

_______________

Mattie walked around like she owned the place. Well, she technically did but that was beside the point.

She had made sure Carmilla had gotten acquainted with everyone, but she had only remembered a few choice names. Perry, Lafontaine, Danny, and of course her brothers Will and JP who had worked just under Mattie.

Not to say there weren't any pretty faces, she had just decided (begrudgingly) that it probably wasn't best to openly flirt with some of the staff if she wanted this position. Mattie knew how she was of course, but she behaved for her big sis.

Then she couldn't believe she was actually thinking about it.

The place was nice and open, sure. She had yet to see anyone in practice though. All she knew was that for some reason the concept of love required a lot of research, hence the literal labs towards the back.

"Isn't this messing with the natural order of things or something?" Carmilla had asked.

Mattie shook her head. "It isn't interfering per-say, as it is giving them a push in the right direction."

"Please... you are so playing some high and mighty matchmaker." Carmilla deadpanned.

"Some people just need that push. All I'm doing is providing it." Mattie stated calmly. She was really in her element here. It was impressive, if not a bit overbearing.

Alright, I think I've had just about enough for today... Carmilla thought just before a warm body collided into her, and she fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cue the cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cupcake crashes into Carmilla's life and she doesn't quite know how to handle it...

 

"Hey! Are you okay?"

The offender lay just above Carmilla. Flustered, she quickly pushed herself up with what strength she had left from quite the impressive tackle for such a small body, and once again apologized profusely.

Carmilla couldn't help but smirk at how adorable the stranger was being.

"I-I'm so sorry! I really need to watch where I'm going sometimes. I mean I've been told that over and over but I don't listen." She gestured down. "Apparently. I mean I usually don't think before I act and my dad said that isn't necessarily a bad thing but I-"

During her rambling, Carmilla had honestly lost her after a bit, so she decided to take in the bundle of seemingly endless energy.

The first thing she noticed, well, obviously she was beautiful, even though her hair was a mess, she refused to make direct eye contact, and made an alarming amount of hand gestures. The other thing she noticed was the cupcake pin attached to her blouse.

She chuckled.

The strangers head shot up. "And you're laughing..." she sighed.

"Because you need to breathe cupcake. The last thing I need is someone collapsing from exhaustion on me after she fell for me. Literally. Not that I mind but-" Carmilla husked.

"Cupcake?.."

"Uh." Carmilla pointed to the pin.

"Oh. That." She shook her head and smiled.

"That.. and I didn't exactly catch a name sweetheart." Carmilla winked and definitely didn't notice the blush on the cupcake's face.

The girl opened her mouth as if to respond, but quickly shut it when her eyes found the clock in the corner of the room, a slightly panicked look taking over her features.  
  
"Ohhhh crap! I-I have to go, I'm sorry!" She jumped up and grabbed onto Carmilla's hand, helping her to her feet as well before sprinting off.

Carmilla tried to ignore the faint light that seemed to emanate from her heart after the brief moment of contact.

So that was new.

She quickly covered it up before turning to Mattie, who she really really hoped hadn't caught any of that.

"What the hell was that about?" Carmilla vaguely gestured in the direction the girl had just run off to.

"That.. little whirlwind was Laura Hollis." Mattie laughed.

"Wait, you know her?"

"Of course I do. She's a client."  
Mattie nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and Mattie clicked her tongue, cutting off any further questioning. "Patient confidentiality."

Rolling her eyes and hugging her sister goodbye, Carmilla uttered a "bullshit" under her breath before  
pretending to storm out of the building.

Mattie's laugh carried after her.

________________

Carmilla arrived back at her apartment maybe half an hour later and was greeted by the frantic pitter patter of paws along the ground as Bagheera met her halfway.

She picked her up and laughed.

"Either someone can't stand to be without me for about an hour, or someone really can't stand Wilson."

An offended "Hey!" resounded from the living room as Kirsch stepped out in a huff. "The little babe loves my company, thank you very much. Isn't that right little lady?" He reached out to pet Bagheera who gave an answer in the form of a bite to his finger and a hiss. "Ow! Biting! Biting!"

"Good girl. Don't take anything without consent first. Especially from big creepy ex-frat boys." Carmilla cooed and kissed the top of Bagheera's head as she purred.

She wasn't sure if Kirsch was more upset about the biting or the ex-frat boy comment, but by the kicked puppy look in his eyes, his pride was definitely wounded.

"Not cool you guys. Ganging up on me and being all catty." He smirked.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Unsurprisingly, Kirsch opened his mouth before Carmilla cut him off. "Don't. Don't answer that."

She moved to plop down onto the couch and Kirsch followed, while Bagheera suddenly found the floor much more comfortable.

There was a stretch of silence that lingered for a while until Kirsch spoke up again. "So how'd the tour thing with the boss lady go?"

Carmilla regarded him with an uninterested shrug. "Fine."

"Oh cmon bro, I know when you're holding out on me. And you definitely are." He nudged her playfully with a glint in his eyes.

"It was standard procedure. Nothing to really write home about." Carmilla deadpanned.

When there was no answer back Carmilla gave a sigh of relief. She really didn't want or need to go into anything today-

"Its a girl isn't it?" Kirsch smiled before continuing. "Cause, you usually only get all closed off like this when you don't wanna talk about feelings cause it would 'totally kill my ladykiller image, lughead.'" He did his best to impersonate her and sat back with his arms crossed in satisfaction.

God damn it.

"No. Absolutely nothing happened." She may have been a little to quick to answer, and felt more like she was trying to convince herself rather than him.

"I knew it!" Kirsch gave a toothy grin and a victorious fist pump. "So... details? Don't leave a bro hanging!"

"What is this? Middle school?" Carmilla rolled her eyes.

Of course when it's about my personal life he catches on. Anything else goes straight over his head... Carmilla thought and visibly scowled.

As much as she didn't want to admit the beefcake was right, she also couldn't pretend like that girl wasn't constantly in the back of her mind.

Or that weird pulse her traitor of a heart had given out and what that even meant.

It's not like she could consult the internet. She would either be dying or.. dying.

It took a few good minutes of watching Bagheera mew at nothing in particular before she sighed and relented.

"Alright fine." Carmilla closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, ignoring the inevitable victory dance Kirsch would be doing just behind her. "So I may have bumped into a girl. Or well... she bumped into me. Knocked me right on my ass."

"And stole your breath away?" Kirsch sighed dreamily.

Carmilla elbowed him hard in the ribs but couldn't hide a smirk.

"She did show an impressive amount of force for something so tiny. I'll admit."

"Oh oh oh! Dude! You should totally invite her to come work out with us. It'd give you some time for some lady bonding." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you want me to finish or not beefcake because I have half a mind to-"

"Ok fiiiine.. I'll be good!" Kirsch put his hands up in surrender.

Carmilla sighed and muttered a quiet "thank you", but by this point she was getting nervous. Thankfully, Bagheera always knew how to read her and jumped up onto her lap and curled up there. A much needed distraction. Someone was getting extra belly rubs later.

She ran a head through her hair, slicking it back before dropping it to rest on Bagheera's back.

"The first thing she did was apologize. Over and over and over again. Which was sweet, don't get me wrong. It seemed like she was in a hurry so I didn't want to keep her any further but-"

"But what? Was something wrong with her or something? I mean you're usually all into any girl, and one just straight up falls into your lap and you let her go? Was she not cute or something?" Kirsch asked, and Carmilla found her self surprised yet again at how seem people could afford not to breathe when they talked.

It didn't seem like Kirsch would be stopping anytime soon, so Carmilla did what she knew what cut him off.

"Wilson!"

Kirsch blinked twice before realization hit and he looked away shyly.

Carmilla steadied herself and looked down to a sympathetic Bagheera.

"She helped me back up, but when she did... something happened. I'm not sure what, or why, or how to even explain it yet." Carmilla sighed, and found herself making gestures like Laura had. That was going to turn into a nervous tick...

"My heart uh. Glowed? For a second anyway." She asked, more than stated.

Kirsch tilted his head in thought and took a good few minutes before he answered. "Huh... that's weird."

"You think?" Carmilla looked back at him incredulously.

Bagheera mewed in agreement.

Kirsch's eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! Maybe she's, you know... your lady?"

"What the hell're you..." Carmilla's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No. We've been over this, I don't have one."

She got up and stormed off but didn't get very far as Kirsch grabbed her wrist.

"Oh cmon dude. Look... I know things went bad with Ell and you thought she was your one-"

"She was." Carmilla said with finality, shoulders tense.

Ell was an ex-girlfriend that Carmilla had all through university.

The one that got away and managed to break her heart in one fell swoop.

Sure she had seen other girls, but nothing serious. A little casual flirting here, an accidental grab of the hand, and maybe some other 'accidental' activities had happened while she happened to be staying at Kirsch's place. Not that he ever had to know that.

They had agreed never to speak of her again.

Until now apparently...

"How do you know that? For sure?"  
He looked at her sympathetically.

Kirsch's grip on her wrist weakened and Carmilla visibly deflated.

Biting her lip, she looked everywhere but at him.

"Exactly! There were never any signs. This! This could be your sign!" He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kirsch was always blunt when it mattered, but Carmilla knew he cared.

"I appreciate this pep talk and all, but you know I don't believe in any of that crap." She barely whispered.

Kirsch sighed and gave her a hug which she stiffly returned.

"I know, I know. You've only told me like, thousands of times. But maybe its time to start? Just a little bit?"

When Kirsch gave Carmilla his best puppy dog eyes, she knew she was doomed. So she sighed and nodded. Maybe he was right, in his own way. Maybe it was time to move on. Denial wasn't the best option here either.

What if I'm not ready? What if I mess something up? The last thing I'd want to do is lead her on. Similar thoughts continued to echoed in Carmilla's mind.

Kirsch smiled and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Hey. Whatever you decide to do, I'm right behind you bro." He punched at his chest in a salute. "On my honor as a Zeta."

Carmilla smirked and shook her head, trying to think of something, anything decent to say as her phone rang.

She quickly dug it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Ah, there you are sis. Is everything well?" She could almost hear Mattie's smile through the phone.

"Uh, yea?-"

"Great!" Mattie cut her off. "Would you mind coming back over tomorrow? You can even bring that brute of a friend of yours if you'd like."

"Sure? But uh why exactly?" Carmilla held the phone closer to her ear and looked around uncertainly.

"Call it a test run. An introductory assessment if you will."

"Introductory? What?" The confusion showed visibly on her face.

Mattie sighed. "Just show your pretty little face and I'll give you the details tomorrow. Think of it as a surprise then."

"O-k..." Mattie hang up before she could finish and she sighed deeply. "Alright then, bye sis."

Kirsch tilted his head. "What was that all about?"

"You know, for once I have no idea beefcake." Carmilla sighed. "No idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Laura wasn't in there that long and I'm sorry about that, but you know she will be~ 
> 
> I'm the worst with making everything super cliche lol 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for stopping by c: 
> 
> This dork also has a tumblr 
> 
> \-- @barely-functioning-smol
> 
> If you ever wanna stop by and talk, give prompts or just chill. 
> 
> Feedback is still appreciated as always. I'm really unsure especially just starting out... 
> 
> See you guys later c: 
> 
> -S


	3. How to care for your meathead 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with most things, Carmilla's attitude seems to be 'let's get this over with.' 
> 
> Aka the start of her first assignment

 

Carmilla got an early start the next morning, Mattie's words echoing in her ears.

Today was the day for her introductory assessment, whatever the hell that meant, and Carmilla couldn't help but wait for the worst.

Her hair was messy and she looked ready to murder anyone within a miles radius, but that was typical for a Monday.

Kirsch had slept over and took the couch with Bagheera cuddled on his chest which she found nauseatingly cute.

She reached into her bag and pulled out an air horn that Kirsch had given her after some Zeta party she had opted from.

Uni was a dark time, and carmilla was sure she had reached the highest possible level of angst by that point. Parties were usually a no go, especially if they involved being trapped in a room full of wasted brutes.

With a shit eating grin on her face, she pushed down on the nozzle.

Bagheera jumped up so high Carmilla would've sworn she almost touched the ceiling before landing and scampering off with an elongated hiss.

While Kirsch just slowly blinked his eyes open and yawned as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Carmilla deadpanned.

He stretched and gave a sleepy smirk. "Hey! You finally found a use for the air horn!"

"Not a very effective one apparently." She rolled her eyes.  
"Time to go, meathead."

It took Kirsch a good minute before his eyes widened. "Oh right! You got a meeting with that boss lady!"

"Good to see your brain is still somewhat functional..."

"Thanks!" He looked a little too proud. Never a good one to recognize sarcasm but at least he took it in stride.

Carmilla went to her room to brush the bedhead away and make herself look at least presentable.

Applying a bit more lipstick than usual just in case she ran into anyone, no one in particular, she adjusted her collar and did a once over in the mirror.

Definitely not to impress anyone. Not at all, she had reassured herself.

Taking in a deep breath and giving a satisfied click of the things she walked out and threw a shirt in the direction of the potato currently occupying the couch.

When the shirt hit Kirsch's face with an "oof!" She tried to hold back a laugh.

"For my sake and everyone else's, please just put a damn shirt on."

Kirsch gave an indignant huff but complied.

Bagheera looked around the corner for any sign of immediate danger, or devil horn, and slowly padded back into the room and into Carmilla's arms.

Kirsch tilted his head in confusion. "You're taking the cat?"

"Well I don't have anyone to look after her now do I?" Carmilla sighed and scraped behind her ears. "She'll behave, right girly?"

Bagheera mewed and licked Carmilla's nose in response.

Kirsch shrugged and grabbed Carmilla's bag for her. She rolled her eyes but thanked him anyway.

With a "ladies first" and what would definitely not be the last eye roll of the day, they were off on their way.

But not without a coffee stop for Carmilla and a beer for Kirsch, insisting she 'owed him one'.

_________________

By the time they had finally reached the towering building, Bagheera was fast asleep in the backseat.

Carmilla smiled fondly and watched her chest rise and fall as Kirsch got out of the passenger seat.

"I'll handle the little lady, why don't you head on inside? Don't wanna keep the boss lady waiting right?"

  
She nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder, taking the keys out of the ignition, pocketing them and slamming the door.

The scent of flowers immediately hit her walked through the doors.

That was going to take some getting used to...

Perry noticed her and smiled brightly, even as Kirsch walked in not long after.

"Ah, Carmilla! Welcome back. Miss Belmonde is expecting you." Perry tilted her head. "What's with the cat?"

"Oh- uh yeah about that. Would you mind looking after her for a bit? Just while I handle business with the big boss?" Carmilla wasn't used to asking for help, but she figured this was an exception.

Perry looked skeptical for a bit before nodding. "Of course. I'm sure she's a sweetheart."

Carmilla looked over to Kirsch and gestured. Taking the hint, he placed Bagheera gently on the desk as she mewed.

"Thanks." Carmilla sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon, ok little miss?"

Bagheera purred and curled up into a ball.

Surprisingly, there was no resistance when Perry went to pet her.

Carmilla gave a small salute and grabbed Kirsch by the arm, dragging him to Mattie's office.

When she opened the door, Mattie grinned wide. "Cherie, there you are! I was wondering what kept you."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Oh, you can thank the beer-chugger for that."

Kirsch put a hand up to his chest in mock defense and whispered a "Bro!" As Carmilla smirked.

Mattie stood and examined him. "I assume this is your friend?"

"Regrettably." Carmilla deadpanned.

The smack on the shoulder was worth it.

Mattie looked contemplative for a minute before she nodded. "Good. Now for the task at hand."

"I'm listening..." Carmilla raised a brow and it looked like even Kirsch was paying attention.

"I made you an offer, you seem to be willing to take it." Mattie started carefully. "But, we cannot move any further without any tests of your... abilities."

"Abilities? As in..."

"Ah. That's where your little friend comes in." Mattie regarded them both seriously. "He will be your first client. A test, if you will."

"You mean you want me to matchmaker it up?" Carmilla glanced at Kirsch and back uncertainly.

"In a sense, yes. If you succeed, you'll get the position." Mattie nodded.

"And if she doesn't?" Kirsch butt in.

"Well then there's nothing for her to worry about. I'll drop the subject altogether."

"How do you even know if that crap works?" Carmilla sat back and crossed her arms.

"Trust me. Being in a business like this for so long, you just know. There's this sure feeling, one of security, almost like a-"

"Like a spark." Carmilla finished.

She honestly had no idea where that came from...

Mattie's eyes widened by a good degree but she nodded and smiled.  
"Yes. Exactly like that."

"You sure you wanna do this bro? I mean I'm down if you are and all, but I don't want to ruin your chances."

The amount of an earnest tone in his voice shocked Carmilla but she nodded and locked eyes with Mattie.

"Sure. Who the hell am I to turn down a good challenge?"

"Excellent." Mattie gave a satisfactory smile and busied herself organizing some papers. "That should do it for today."

"Wait, that's it? No clues or anything? No sisterly advice?" Carmilla raised a brow.

Mattie shook her head. "This is how we handle all possible candidates. It's sink or swim. But I do wish you luck."

"Well that's just great." Carmilla scoffed and took a moment to collect herself. "Cmon meathead let's book it." She pat him on the shoulder and gestured to the door. He nodded and followed her out.

Carmilla closed the door, but just before it clicked shut she heard "By the way, you have three days!"

She was screwed.

_____________________

She was beyond screwed.

Carmilla had spent the first day binge- watching cheesy romantic movies while wanting to vomit.

Of course it had been Kirsch's idea, but as much as she protested she didn't have anything resembling a better plan.

She was a flirt sure, and could stand romantic gestures, but this much of it concentrated was almost enough to drive her mad.

She cried during imagine me and you one time. ONE TIME. And Kirsch labels her a sap.

This was the last time she'd ever take advice from that moron.

It was the one movie her eyes didn't roll out of her head for so that deserved some credit.

Kirsch had laughed for what seemed like hours straight while Carmilla hunched over in defeat.

"I don't see you trying to be useful." She gave him her best death glare.

He just bust up again.

Carmilla growled before she noticed some ink on his arm. "Wait.. was that there before?"

Kirsch stopped to breathe and wipe his eyes. "Was what where?"

Carmilla sighed and pointed to where his shoulder stuck out from his shirt a bit. "That."

He pulled it down to reveal a small tattoo of an anchor, his eyes widening. "I don't think so. Unless I got hammered one night, got some ink and forgot about it..."

Bagheera mewed and curled up next to her.

"Well that is a likely story..." Carmilla shrugged.

It happened to plenty of people, she figured it was nothing.

But one part of her was saying it was something else, that it had to be. That it was... a sign.

She internally gagged.

God damn it maybe part of her was soft.

"You think it's one of those soulmate marks or something?" Carmilla finally spoke up and cleared her throat. "I mean, I don't remember ever seeing it before. Things like that just don't appear out of nowhere unless-"

"Yea! You're right bro!" Kirsch's eyes softened and he smiled, the gloating evident in his voice. "See? You are a softie."

"You really wanna make me regret this, beefcake?" Carmilla swore her eyes were starting to physically hurt from how much she rolled them these past 24 hours. It was concerning.

"No. But cmon, look at the bright side! We got a lead!" He fist pumped victoriously.

"A possible lead.." She corrected him. "What are we supposed to even do? Take a picture of your shoulder and put it up around town?" She didn't even get to finish before Kirsch got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I hate you."

___________________

The next morning, the town was overrun with flyers showcasing Kirsch's mark, saying to contact them if there was a match.

Definitely not the most conventional way to meet your soulmate, but on the last day, they got a hit.

Kirsch was equally surprised as Carmilla was.

"I can't believe that actualy worked!" Kirsch smiled.

"Way to show your vote of confidence there..." Carmilla deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh cmon, I totally believed in you from the start bro. You know that."

Shoving her playfully, she sighed and smacked at his arm. "Cmon hotshot, you have to get ready for your date."

Carmilla was nothing less than surprised when she got a phone call earlier that morning, where a Sarah Jane was it? Claimed to have the matching half to her lug.

They had agreed for them to meet up at 'On the Rocks', a local bar not far from her apartment for drinks at seven sharp.

Kirsch couldn't contain his excitement as Carmilla struggled to get his tie on.

"Hold still damn it!"

"Hey, you can't blame a bro for being a little excited! Plus, I don't even see why I need to wear a tie to a bar." He put his hands up in mock surrender.

Well, she couldn't blame him there.

She sighed and pushed on. "Because I want you looking presentable, and not like some party hard frat boy. It's still a date, remember?" Finally getting it just right, she smiled. "Done."

It was 6:45 and Carmilla was satisfied with her work, though she tried not to ger her hopes up. That tie was sure to be undone, and his shirt soaked by the end of the night if she knew him well enough.

And she did.  
____________________

They ended up walking together and reached the door before Kirsch started nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh cmon, now you're nervous? You were all 'Im totally gonna own this bro!' and celebrating a minute ago..."

He looked down uncertainly and sighed. "Yea I know, I know. But if she's really the one, I don't wanna mess anything up."

This man child was far too sweet for his own good.

Carmilla gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You've got this. Ok? I'll be right there."

He nodded and smiled softly. "Ok."

"Ok. Now go get her."

She watched Kirsch stride into the room and to a line table where a lone brunette waited. He sat down across from her, and they seemed to hit it off almost immediately, exchanging goofy smiles and shy looks.

When Carmilla was satisfied, she walked in and sat on a stool in front.

Kirsch looked back and visibly relaxed when he saw her, giving a thumbs up which she gladly returned.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" A soft voice pulled her back in.

Wait... she knew that voice.

And there she was, the last person Carmilla would've expected.

Polishing a shot glass, wearing a white tank top and a flannel jacket around her waist was one Laura Hollis.

Who didn't seem to have noticed her yet.

When Carmilla looked up and their eyes met, her breath caught, and for a second she thought the cupcake's did too.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I always gonna end like this? 
> 
> ... Probably. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for the support so far, it's been pretty amazing, and it makes this even more of a blast to write. 
> 
> And as always, I'll see you soon c;
> 
> -S


	4. Close calls

 

The two stared at each other with a hint of uncertainty, neither making an effort to speak first.

Laura shyly played with a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, turning her attention back to polishing the already spotless glass.

Carmilla blinked a few times before clearing her throat and leaning onto the counter.

"Well well well. We really must stop meeting like this cupcake. It's, hmm how to put it? Quite scandalous." Carmilla's voice dipped dangerously low, smirking when she got a small blush out of the girl in return.

"Well how do I know you aren't stalking me?" Laura countered, crossing her arms and raising a brow, surprisingly serious.

When Carmilla started to sputter and look around uncomfortably, a wide grin found its way to Laura's face as she laughed wholeheartedly.

Carmilla was sure that had to be the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

And then immediately berated herself for being so soft for a girl she'd barely even known.

Her feelings were not squishy damn it.

This tiny human was going to singlehandedly ruin her badass image.

She turned her head to see Kirsch openly winking and raising his mug, making something akin to a catcall.

A really drunken, off tune catcall.

Carmilla gave him her best scowl and stuck her tongue out before she heard a tiny "ahem" beside her.

Making a mental note to wring his neck later, Carmilla slowly swiveled in her stool with a sheepish look on her face. She imagined it looked pretty much like that of a dog who had just got caught and scolded at for chewing up the cushions.

"Not squishy... huh?" Laura's tone was light by teasing, ending with a click of the tongue.

"What're you?..." Carmilla's eyes widened by a good margin.

God damn it of course she had to say that out loud.

Whatever the universe was trying to teach her, it was not well received.

Laura smiled softly and poured her a shot. Sliding it over smoothly, she tapped at the glass. "It's on the house. Seems like you could use it."

Ah yes free booze, a girl's other best friend.

Carmilla nodded and accepted it gratefully, chugging it down and only wincing slightly as it ran down her throat.

Silence cut through the air once more as Laura extended a hand.

"I'm Laura by the way. We uh... didn't exactly get a proper introduction yet huh? I mean with me running into you and all. Side note, really sorry about that." She chuckles nervously.

Carmilla bit her lip in thought. Accepting the offered hand she winked. "Carmilla. And really, the pleasure is all mine. It's rare that a girl knocks me off my feet so easily."

Laura couldn't help but chuckle and Carmilla was glad to have had that effect on her if nothing else.

It wasn't long before she joined in too, hearing a celebratory "whoo!" in the background.

Carmilla turned to glare at Kirsch one last time, who gave her a thumbs up and a salute.

Well at least someone was enjoying themselves, she shrugged.

"So...bartender huh? No offense cupcake but I really didn't think this was your scene."

Laura gave a noncommittal shrug and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well you're not wrong, it really isn't." She paused and took in a breath, a comically paranoid look on her face. "And my dad would probably kill me if he ever found out I worked here."

"That bad huh?" Carmilla smirked.

"He's... very very very protective of me. I've barely gotten scrapes and he'd insist I get them looked at." Laura chuckled and shook her head. "Just imagine what he'd think if he knew I was working at some sleazy bar and being flirted with by a perfect stranger."

Carmilla raised both eyebrows and bit her lip, deciding not to comment. She was fairly sure the cupcake couldn't get much more red, lest she burst.

"W-well uh... you know what I mean!"

Raising her hands in mock surrender, Carmilla laughed more than she had all night.

That angry little crinkle she would get in her nose was adorable though, she couldn't help it.

Laura scowled at her for a good minute before giving it up and sighing, shaking her head.

"So why then?"

Laura tilted her head. "Why what?"

"If you're so worried about daddy dearest, why take the job?" Carmilla asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Well uh..." Laura started, nervously playing with her hair again. "It's- it's stupid."

"I'm sure I've heard worse cupcake, believe me. Nothing shakes me anymore. Practically living with a giant frat puppy will do that to you."

Laura tilted her head and Carmilla sighed. "No, I don't mean a literal dog. Besides, I have a cat, she's already needy enough on her own."

"Ahhh yes, because all known badasses have a soft spot for cats."  
Laura smirked and Carmilla put a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Alright alright, quit changing the subject cupcake."

Laura scratched her neck nervously and deflected, making an unsure "eeeeehhhhh" sound.

"Cupcake." Carmilla said softly yet serious enough that she would get the point.

"Ok fine! Fine." Laura's shoulders slumped as she gave the smallest sigh. "It was my mom's old job."

When she was met with silence, she took that as permission to continue.

"My parents were soulmates, and this is how they met. So I figured that once I graduated, got my own place and was comfortable enough that I would apply for the same position and hopefully meet my soulmate that way. I mean, it's hardly ideal and way too sentimental but part of me hoped it would work out. So far it hasn't..."

"Hence the appointments..." Carmilla whispered.

Laura nodded before taking a second to look shocked. "What was that?"

"Uh.. nothing cupcake." Carmilla cleared her throat, gesturing for her to continue.

"Anyway..." Laura looked at her skeptically but decided not to push. "I've been losing a bit of hope recently so a friend of mine had recommended going to this lab they worked at. I was totally skeptical but decided to go anyway. I mean, I know everything happens at different paces for different people, and I was hoping it would happen naturally but-" she shook her head.

"All you've ever wanted was to find her. For everything to just click and feel whole. Like a key into a lock." Carmilla butted in. Her mouth had a mind of its own at this point and she was too far gone.

Laura regarded her and gaped, blushing and clearing her throat, she spoke up timidly. "Y-yea... exactly like that."

Before she could stop herself, Carmilla found herself slowly leaning in and meeting her eyes, biting her lip and looking down at Laura's lips and back up.

Laura sucked in a sharp breath and gulped, leaning in to meet her halfway.

They were close enough to where Carmilla could feel soft breaths on her nose, time seeming to slow as she was met with-

A poke to the shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, preparing to send her best death glare to the offender, when she was instead met with Sarah Jane and a very wasted Kirsch who could barely walk.

"I think we're gonna go." She said, a firm arm around the teetering man child. "I'm pretty sure he's hit his limit and I don't want him going home alone in this state."

Carmilla nodded and let the string of curses flow freely in her mind.

Patting Kirsch on the shoulder, and with a nod from Sarah Jane, the two walked out together into the night.

When she turned back, Laura blinked rapidly, face red as a tomato.

"Um..." Carmilla bit her lip. "It's pretty late, I think I should get going too. Wouldn't want him to get himself hurt on my watch."

Or at least any more hurt than he was about to be in the morning.

Laura nodded without another word and Carmilla took that as her cue.

Shrugging her jacket on and sighing, she took her leave. She would no doubt face the brunt of this in the morning.

________________

As expected, Carmilla was still pissed the next morning.

She made her way into the living room and to the couch were Kirsch was sprawled out on.

So much for being a supportive wingman.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed at his ear and pulled, hard enough to jolt him from sleep.

"Owowowow Ow! Ok ok! I get it!" He whined.

Carmilla skeptically raised a brow. "Do you? Do you really?"

The answering "uhhhhhhh" was more than enough to convince her, making her openly scoff.

"What did a bro even do to deserve this anyway?"

Carmilla was ready to bite out an answer, but had decided it was better not to. She couldn't deal with the inevitable teasing, smug looks and 'I told you so' today.

So instead she completely ignored him and nuzzled a sleepy Bagheera in her arms.

That didn't stop her from dragging Kirsch out the door by his ears though, despite his protests.

_______________

They headed over to Mattie's office, got the ok and a satisfactory nod.

"Welcome to the team, sis." Mattie smiled proudly and patted her on the shoulder.

She had said something about starting on a new assignment but Carmilla wasn't paying attention.

She nodded without a word and gave a half smile before heading back, hearing a greeting from Perry on the way out.

_________________

The rest of the day had gone by on a blur. Carmilla sighed and plopped down onto her bed, the leather jacket from the other night haphazardly thrown as she had left it.

Pulling it close to her, she let herself melt into it, exhaustion overtaking her.

When she felt something poke her chin, she paused. A piece of paper was sticking out.

Digging and smoothing it out, she shook her head and smiled. On it was a phone number and an "L" with a smiley face.

"Smooth Sundance, smooth."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died more than a little inside today so I decided what better way to remedy that than to write? 
> 
> So here's some fluffy banter and fluffy stuff~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> It feels good knowing some of you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it, even though I'm mostly taking it as I go along.. heh.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support, and I'll see you later c: 
> 
> -S


	5. Cautiously hopeful?

 

It had been a few days since Carmilla had seen a certain cupcake, but she tried not to feel too down about it.

On the upside, things seemed to finally start looking up.

She was reporting to Mattie regularly and settling into a surprisingly hectic schedule.

Bagheera was actually allowed to roam at her leisure.

Carmilla smirked to herself. She knew Mattie would crack eventually.

Things had been going smoothly for Kirsch and Sarah Jane as well, already going steady.

Even though she was forced to hear all the mushy details, Carmilla couldn't bring herself to mind, she was proud that Kirsch was so happy.

The ribbing of course continued over her supposed lady love as Carmilla swallowed past a lump in her throat.

If it weren't for the assuring feel of Laura's number still in her pocket, she would've thought she ruined any chance she had.

Carmilla sat back, letting herself sink into the couch and sighed quietly, but still noticeably enough for Kirsch to overhear.

His eyes softened as he cautiously sat beside her.

There was a good bit of silence as Carmilla stared up, finding the ceiling more interesting.

Kirsch patted her reassuringly on the knee and just his presence was enough. She was thankful he wouldn't push but...

"Dude, why don't you just call her?"

It always came up eventually.

Carmilla just shook her head and crossed her arms in a huff, pretending to act offended.

"We've been over this beefcake..." She sighed.

Kirsch nudged her playfully. "Ah cmon, you're not seriously telling me that big bad Karnstein is actually scared."

When met with silence, his look turned cautiously serious.

"Wait... you are scared."

"Just drop it, please." Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"What even happened between you two? I mean, it can't be that bad right?" Kirsch tilted his head.

Carmilla hated that she saw Laura in that little movement.

Giving an exaggerated huff, she whispered. "We almost kissed..."

"Huh?"

"We almost kissed! Ok? Are you happy? Because I'm sure I blew it."

Kirsch's eyes blew comically wide as he put a hand to his chest. "Bro! Why didn't you tell me! Uh, more importantly, why didn't you go for it?"

"Because someone." Carmilla put emphasis, slightly glaring at him. "Was too wasted and his girlfriend had to take him home. So sue me for trying to be a good friend and make sure you didn't hurt yourself, or get into a fist fight or whatever the hell it is men do when they're drunk."

Kirsch gave a sly smirk. "I think someone was just too nervous to go through with it."

Carmilla glared at him so hard, she was sure she could've burned a hole through his hollow skull.

"Admit it! You shoulda' kissed da girl before you miss da girl." Kirsch, giving his best impression of Sebastian nudged her playfully.

Someone was banned from any Disney movies for a week, Carmilla made a mental note to hide them later.

Not that she watched Disney movies too. Only when Kirsch insisted they had movie night and it was his turn to pick. She would groan and complain throughout its entirety as Kirsch sang along, very very off key and too inebriated to care.

Carmilla gritted her teeth and relented, "Fine. Maybe I was a little nervous. But it's not like I didn't want to, I just-" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking down with soft eyes. "I don't even know if she feels anything, or if that was just a spur of the moment thing. So surprise, I actually have feelings."

Carmilla had never cared about what others thought of her, with the exception of Mattie and Kirsch, not that she would ever tell him that. But the thought of Laura thinking lowly of her broke her a little.

How this girl was able to have her around her finger so quickly, she would never know.

"Hey, c'mere."

Carmilla slid over and curled into herself as Kirsch enveloped her in a tight hug.

"It's ok to let go every once in a while you know?" Kirsch regarded her seriously. "I mean, everyone already knows you're hella tough and strong, you shouldn't have anything to prove. Plus you still put up with me. I think I owe you a lot more than you know dude."

Carmilla let out a choked laugh. "Thanks beefcake."

"Ah, it's no problem." He smiled wide. "Now let's get you some booze huh? Cheer you up."

Carmilla nodded mutely as Bagheera took that as invitation to curl up into her lap.

"Hey girly." She smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Bagheera mewed in response, lazy nuzzling up to her.

Kirsch came over with two cans of beer and handed one to Carmilla, picking up the tv remote and letting his feet rest in the end table.

"So, what'll it be? Horror's still your favorite right?"

Carmilla smirked. "Obviously."

Kirsch started browsing through Netflix while Carmilla stared at her can as it dripped.

"Actually... I'll uh.. I'll be right back." She got up and gently picked Bagheera up, moving her to the side.

Kirsch nodded and gave her a knowing salute, and she could've sworn even Bagheera mewed in encouragement.

Carmilla smiled and walked into the other room.

Collecting herself, she dug the paper out of her pocket and dialed, taking a deep shaky breath before hitting the call button.

It took a few rings before she heard a tiny familiar voice on the line. "Hello...?"

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla answered, trying not to let her unsteadiness show too much.

"Carm? Uh, hey! I wasn't thinking you'd call. How have you been?" Laura chuckled nervously.

The nickname set heavily in her stomach but she pushed past it.

Digest those butterflies.

"I've uh. I've been good. How about you?"

God damn it.

Laura laughed. "I'm uh, I'm good too. I've kinda missed you though. I mean- I know we didn't really get to end things... uh right.. the other night."

Carmilla nodded but couldn't get an answer out. She mentally cursed at herself. She could tell Laura was nervous too but at least she had the guts to say anything.

But what came next completely caught her off guard.

"So um... I was wondering if maybe you'd. I mean you don't have to if course, I know you have work and I wouldn't want to intrude." Laura paused and sighed, before letting out a long shaky breath. "I was wondering if you'd wanna maybe go out not out! I mean meet up or uh something?"

Wait what?

Carmilla cleared her throat and chuckled under her breath nervously. "Sure, I mean yea. That'd be good."

Before Carmilla could scold herself again for sounding so small, she heard an excited "yes!" from the other end and raised a brow.

"Uh cool. I'll see you later?" Laura asked, still a little unsure.

It was cute.

"Yea cupcake."

"Ok thanks bye!" Laura quickly hung up and she imagined the cute blush that was probably on her face.

Carmilla shook her head and smiled, pocketing her phone and walking back into the living room triumphantly.

Kirsch paused the tv and looked at her questioningly.

"Looks like I maybe have a date?"

Kirsch whooped and dragged her into another hug. "Knew you had it in you dude!"

"Uh actually... she asked. I think." Carmilla asked more than said.

Kirsch smirked wider and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, she smacked his arm.

"Hey knock it off!" She was sure she was blushing but couldn't bring herself to care.

Kirsch put his hands up in surrender and unceremoniously plopped back into the couch, startling Bagheera.

"So? Hammer horror?"

Carmilla smiled and nodded, jumping onto the couch after him and resting her legs over his.

Kirsch wouldn't admit it but he had nightmares the next night.

While Carmilla was weirdly giddy for a change.  
________________________

The next morning, Carmilla showed up to work a little late, much to Mattie's chagrin.

But that didn't stop her from teasing Carmilla about how much time she had spent on her makeup, which she definitely noticed.

Raising a brow, she laughed. "Oooooo what's the occasion? Does someone have a hot date and not tell me? I'm almost insulted."

Carmilla rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. All the teasing she was bound to get today wouldn't damper her mood.

"Actually..."

As if on cue, Laura walked in and   
Carmilla tried and failed to hide a smile.

Mattie clicked her tongue knowingly. "I see..."

Laura turned and saw them, making her way over and stopping just short of them. She bit her lip, letting out a soft "hey."

  
"Hey."

Mattie cleared her throat and Laura jumped, regarding her seriously.

"Are you ready Ms. Hollis?"

Laura just nodded.

"Wait, ready for what?" Carmilla raised a brow.

Mattie winked and whispered. "Patient confidentiality remember?"

Laura looked between them questioningly as Mattie walked away.

She was quick to follow.

But not before stopping to give Carmilla a kiss on the cheek that   
made her jump.

"I'll see you later ok?" She smiled hopefully before running off.

Carmilla nodded numbly.

And then it all clicked.

Mattie was her agent... of course she was.

Well, she was screwed.

Totally and utterly screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. when I said "more than died a little" I was referring to a statistics test I'd taken earlier in the day, and those just fry my brain. I probably could've phrased that better but oh well lol 
> 
> Here's another fluffy-ish chapter for you guys. 
> 
> I'm working on it I promise..
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, it really is a blast to write this. 
> 
> I'll work out any kinks eventually. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the continued support, you really are the best. 
> 
> And soft Carmilla gives me life
> 
> See you later c: 
> 
> -S


	6. Getting nowhere

  
Carmilla stood stock still and blinked a few times before an annoying snapping sound and a hand blurred her vision.

"- Earth to not so tall dark and broody."

Gritting her teeth and practically hissing, she turned to face the perpetrator. Lafontaine, she thinks.

"What do you want, lab rat?" Poison dripped through her words.

She had hoped she would be better at hiding her emotions, but with her body tense as a wire and her heart hammering in the worst way, she highly doubted it.

"Just curious as to why you're standing in the middle of the lobby, yearning over a lost lover." They grinned, clearly enjoying this.

"She's- she's not!" Carmilla bit her tongue. Rolling her eyes, she sucked in a breath, figuring she wasn't going to get anywhere, she sighed. "We're not even anything. Ok? It's no big deal."

"No big deal? That's what you call no big deal? You've been still as a statue for the past five minutes, I was worried someone would knock you over. I'd call that a big deal."

When Carmilla didn't answer, they sighed. A small wave of relief passed over her.

And was immediately crushed when Lafontaine solemnly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's ok to be scared sometimes-"

"I'm not."

Lafontaine rolled their eyes and grabbed Carmilla by the wrist, dragging her to their office.

She wanted to protest but felt to weak to struggle, so she might as well humor them. For now.

Pushing the doors open, Lafontaine pulled out a chair and sat, gesturing for her to do the same.

They pulled what seemed like an off brand bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses out of one of the desk drawers, making Carmilla's eyebrows shoot up.

"Mattie doesn't have this place on as tight of a leash as I thought she did..." She sat and crossed her arms, trying to hide how soft her voice had become.

Lafontaine smirked, a challenging glint in their eyes. "What the boss lady doesn't know won't hurt her." They carefully started to pour. "Besides, this is my own concoction."

Carmilla scrunched her nose in obvious distaste. "Maybe it would be better for my health if I didn't then."

"Oh hush."

They slid the glass towards her and gave her an appraising look.

The liquid looked pretty viscous and auburn in color, with a hint of peppermint.

"Well. I guess beggars can't be choosers." Carmilla sighed as they clinked their glasses together and downed it.

"Well...?" Lafontaine leaned over quizzically.

"Not bad gingersnap. Not bad." They sunk back in relief. "Though I don't see what this has to do with anything. Besides making me a guinea pig."

A brilliant red overtook their cheeks. "Well uh. I was just making sure it was ok for Perry."

Carmilla paused. "Perry. The uptight, looks like she's never touched a drink in her life, sits at the front desk neat freak Perry?"

"That's the one."

"Then why the hell're you-"

Lafontaine gulped and tapped absentmindedly at their desk, not meeting her eyes.

Carmilla clicked her tongue and smirked in realization.

"Ah... hot for ginger ok. So there is something going on there."

"No! Ok well... not yet anyway."

The poor ginger's eyes could not have possibly gotten any wider. Carmilla thought it was somewhat endearing.

She scrunched her brows. "Yet? Care to elaborate?"

Lafontaine sighed and relented. "I know we're.. you know. But Perry doesn't know."

Carmilla, looking genuinely intrigued, raised a brow and gave her silent permission to continue.

"We've been best friends since we were five. Things started to change around our college years, but I tried not to pay it too much mind. I noticed my mark once we graduated, and accidentally saw hers too, and things have been weird ever since. I mean she pretends like nothing's ever happened."

"Maybe she just didn't notice." Carmilla shrugged. "Happens."

"I think I would know if she didn't notice. It doesn't make any sense. We talk about everything. Or... used to." They sighed with a certain sadness in their eyes Carmilla knew all too well.

She sat there, taking time to analyze their sunken figure before crossing her arms and whispering.

"Well if this isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Lafontaine's head shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"So it's ok for you to be scared, but when I am you try to pity me."

"I just-"

Carmilla sighed and rubbed at her temples. This wasn't getting anywhere.

As much as she hated having to work off duty, something had to be done.

"We're going out."

Lafontaine tilted their head. "Out?"

"Out. For drinks." Lafontaine opened their mouth as if to speak before Carmilla cut them off. "And your little friend is coming with. You're sorting it out, sober or not."

"What? That's a terrible idea!"

"Well it's the only one we've got between us. So finish up, make yourself presentable and meet me at my place." With a challenging look in her eyes, Carmilla pushed a crumpled up paper into Lafontaine's hand and walked out the door.

Taking one last longing look at Mattie's office, she brushed herself off and headed home.  
__________________

When she arrived back home, Carmilla was greeted by a restless Bagheera and a limp Kirsch, leaning far off of the couch.

Taking Bagheera into her arms she chuckled. "Isn't it a little early to be hungover?"

"I'm not hungover!" Kirsch growled under his breath. "Just don't talk so loud..."

"Mhmmm... a likely story beefcake." Throwing a bottle of aspirin at him, she roughly shook her head.   
"Cmon. We have places to be."

Before Kirsch could ask anything, there was a knock at the door.

Placing Bagheera down gently, who mewed disapprovingly at Kirsch, she answered the door to a flustered Lafontaine, who barely so much as gave her an acknowledging glance before pushing past.

"Mi casa es su casa. I guess..."

"This is a really stupid idea." They took to pacing, almost stepping on Bagheera's tail more than a few times.

"What is?" Kirsch tilted his head before giving up and sliding onto the floor.

"We're going drinking." Carmilla nodded matter of factly.

"Ugh not again!" Kirsch whined clutching at his head.

Smirking, Carmilla raised a brow. "No one said you had to drink beefcake. You're just coming for moral support."

"Oh thank god... but uh.. why?"

"Because we're helping ginger here..." She pulled a nervous Lafontaine back by the shoulders to keep them in place. "Work things out with her lady love. Besides, you still owe me."

Lafontaine grumbled unintelligibly under their breath and Kirsch nodded with a smile.

"Now, you make sure they don't run while I get ready. I'm counting on you." She regarded him seriously.

Kirsch gave a lazy salute. "Roger!"

It only took a few minutes for her to readjust her makeup and hair, grab her keys and purse before they were out the door. Locking behind them with a satisfying click.  
____________________

The bar was pretty dull around this time at night, which Carmilla figured would be the perfect buffer. No whiny drunk men to cut in and no room for any bar fights to ensue.

She sat with Kirsch at a table near the back, keeping a constant eye on a nervous Lafontaine.

As the night went on, conversation flowed and things seemed to be going smoother, which she was grateful for.

The gingers were more than a bit buzzed but her plan was working about as well as it could be.

She decided against trying to eavesdrop onto their conversation, she was merely an observer, and if they were as close as Lafontaine claimed everything would work itself out.

They were stubborn for sure. It would take a lot more than drunken night to break those two apart.

About ready to resign herself for the night, Carmilla yawned.

Kirsch had already been nodding off next to her, a water in hand.

She considered prodding to wake him, just before a ringing resound from her purse.

Fishing her phone out, she cursed and quickly hit answer. "Hello?"

"Carm?" A soft voice answered back.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Carmilla visibly relaxed.

"Hey cutie."

A long pause.

"Where are you? I thought we were still on for tonight?" Laura's voice seemed uncertain, wavering.

"Oh shit." Carmilla whispered, hoping she wouldn't catch it. "I'm so sorry cupcake. I've been... helping out a friend."

"Oh. It's okay."

At that moment, she hated herself for how weak that sounded. God how could she forget-

"Maybe tomorrow night?" She tried to sound hopeful.

A sigh came from the other end.   
Well that can't be good.

"Actually... uh, Mattie set me up for a date tomorrow. So I'll have plans."

Her heart sunk. But she sure as hell wouldn't let Laura know that when she already ruined tonight. So she put on a smile and tried her best to sound cheery.

"Good for you cupcake. Hopefully this one won't stand you up huh?" She joked but her heart wasn't in it.

Laura sighed. "Yeah. I'll see you later Carm."

"Right. Hope everything goes well. Keep me posted."

Keep me posted? Really? Like she really wanted to know how great this other girl was.

And how much better for her she had to be, she noted bitterly.

"Bye." The other line cut off.

Carmilla closed her eyes and sighed, clutching her phone to her chest. "Bye."

Scowling, she shook Kirsch until his eyes snapped open and he nearly tipped his glass over.

"H-huh? What happened?"

"We're going home."

"What about Laf?" He tilted his head.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "They can handle themselves. Besides, I'm not in the mood."

Paying their tabs, Carmilla yanked Kirsch out by the arm and gave Lafontaine a curt nod, leading the two out into the harsh, cold autumn air.

Mattie had some answering to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! 
> 
> (Just dead inside. Jk) 
> 
> And back for another update.
> 
> It's about that time where everything is due around the same time, and close to finals and everything is FINE. So I'm apologizing in advance. I'm just so ready to be done...
> 
> And also, happy late thanksgiving! Yea.. 
> 
> Anyways, here we are. I know I didn't get too far with this chapter but that's what happens when I don't update for a while and have to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed, I can't believe the support honestly, and hopefully I'll survive and see you soon. c:
> 
> -S


	7. Now or never

  
Carmilla had stormed into Mattie's office early that morning, jaw set as she pushed through the doors. Not caring whatever look Xena was giving her, she slammed her palms against the desk.

"What. The hell?!"

"Well good morning to you too sis."

That condescending smile was more than enough to set her over.

"Oh nonono, you don't get to play dumb with me. What's your game here sis?"

"Game?" Mattie smiled innocently and laughed, shaking her head as if even the mere idea were absurd. "There's no game darling. I don't get what you mean."

Carmilla's shoulders deflated as she sucked in a few breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

Hell she couldn't even remember the last time she was this livid.

Or why she even was.

Mattie sighed and tapped a pen against her desk. Calculating.

"Alright fine. Take a seat."

Carmilla nodded numbly but did as she was told, trying not to accidentally tip over in the process. She held on to keep her bearings.

A few moments of tense silence passed before Carmilla slumped back and Mattie spoke softly.

"I know what this is about. Hell, I was expecting it."

When there was no response, she continued unperturbed.

"It's that little gidget you're so fond of isn't it." Mattie stated matter of factly. "Something's happened. Between you two."

Carmilla gave an indignant huff. "Yea that's kind of the problem here."

Mattie just smirked. That kind of knowing smirk that only meant trouble. She had known from experience of course. Her voice oozed a sickening sweetness.

"Oooooooo. Someone's smitten. How did this happen?"

Carmilla's eyes widened by a degree as she blushed and cleared her throat.

Ashamed at how quickly flustered she'd become, she deflected the question with practiced ease.

"Like you care. You're the one who just set her up." She deadpanned.

"Well, that is part of the job description. We exhaust every possible option for our clients. Besides, think about the position I'm in. What was I supposed to do? Put her aside and save her for my sister on a whim? That's rather unprofessional."

Damn it she hated when Mattie was right.

Especially since that was more often than not.

Even when it stung.

Carmilla sighed and looked to Mattie, a flicker of fear showing through her eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Mattie's knowing smirk twisted into something else, something entirely different. Devious. Conniving. Scheming.

It honestly made Carmilla's stomach drop.

Mattie shook her head and sent a few tsks her way. "Carmilla dear, have the great whirlwind romances of our generation taught you nothing? You get your girl. A grand gesture perhaps?"

Carmilla's eyebrows shot up gradually in an unspoken recognition. "Wait... are you telling me to crash her date?"

"Well, no. But that does seem like a novel idea."

"And it's ridiculous! Not to mention oh, I don't know, insane?"

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, it's not that bad. It's not like you're crashing the poor girl's wedding for crying out loud. This is much smaller scale, much more civil."

Carmilla pushed her chair back and sighed, slowly rising up.

"Carmilla-"

"Mattie I can't." She shook her head, cutting her off. "I've already messed things up with her as it is, I don't want to make it worse."

Carmilla turned for the door and was about to head out before a small voice stopped her.

Mattie nodded curtly. "Alright."

She slowly turned back around.

"... alright?"

A quiet Mattie was strange enough, but a compliant one? Hardly ever heard of. She always fought tooth and nail to get what she wanted, and didn't even stop there.

"As I've said before, the last thing I want to do is force you. But. I don't want a restless moping kitty cat on my hands either."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the giddiness in her voice.

"But, if you do end up changing your mind... this is where she'll be."

Mattie carefully scribbled onto a lone scrap of paper, extending it out with a patient look on her face.

Carmilla paused before she walked over and snatched it, putting it in her pocket for safe keeping and giving Mattie a nod.

Muttering a thanks under her breath, Carmilla left, deciding she'd overstayed her welcome.  
___________________

Almost as soon as she had gotten home, she stole one of Kirsch's beers from the fridge and plopped onto the couch, lifting both her boots up on the table and opening the tap to a satisfying fizz.

She tossed her jacket to the side in an unceremonious heap by the door and took a sip.

Bagheera padded into the room. With a small and appreciative mew, she hopped onto the couch and rest cuddled up in her lap.

"Hey girly." She chuckled, petting her lovingly before sighing. "Guess you're my date for tonight huh?"

Bagheera looked up at her blankly and purred.

"Yea I know."

"HEY. You stole my beer man! Not cool!"

Kirsch stumbled into the room with an accusatory and wounded look overtaking his feature.

If you looked up the definition of wounded puppy, Carmilla was sure there would be a picture of his face on there somewhere.

She shrugged and tossed the now empty van over to him. "It's a free country. And we're splitting the rent so what's yours is mine buddy."

Kirsch pouted but didn't argue. Instead sauntering over to the couch and plopping back onto it hard enough to make Bagheera jump.

She hissed and ran off with her tail between her legs, while Carmilla desperately tried to ignore the crumpled up piece of paper that was knocked down in the aftermath.

Of course, she wasn't so lucky though.

Kirsch's eyes lit up in amusement as he bent over and snatched it before she could.

"Oooo what's this?"

"Wilson I swear to god if you don't give that back right now." Carmilla growled.

"What? This thing?" He waved it in front of her teasingly before jumping up to his feet.

Carmilla quickly jumped up to match him but he held it up high out of her reach.

Typical.

Stupid. Giant.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, giving in before she made a fool of herself.

Kirsch smiled triumphantly as he opened it up. His eyes scrunching, he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's just an address? What's so bad about an adre-"

"Laura. Laura's there."

Seeing the puppy wasn't catching on anytime soon, she sighed heavily.

"She's on a date."

"Oh..." Kirsch whispered and looked all too sympathetic, giving her a hug.

"Ughhhhh this really, really isn't necessary. I'm fine." She deadpanned but gave into it regardless.

Carmilla was never one for much affection, but on most days when she was overly tense, she didn't know how she would have managed without Kirsch.

He patted her back reassuringly. "I know. You're tough and can handle yourself. I get it. But you're like a sister to me you know? Sometimes I just wanna protect you."

She really wasn't expecting that. Like an arrow to the heart, sudden but powerful.

He was serious though. His voice full of conviction as it had ever been. Not that kirsch was ever not sincere honestly.

Looking up at him unbelievingly, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she let a tear slip.

God damn it, so much for a badass image, she thought begrudgingly.   
She was becoming entirely too sappy and she didn't like it.

Kirsch just smiled knowingly. "It'll be ok."

Carmilla was sure she had never believed in anything more than she had in that moment.

Wiping her eyes, she nodded.

Kirsch turned and grabbed her jacket from the floor, tossing it in her direction.

It landed on her and she stumbled back a bit unsteadily, looking at him dumbly.

"Uh... we're getting your girl? Duh. Get dressed Karnstein geez. This is no way to impress a lady. Have you learned nothing from that marathon-"

"I will still end you." Carmilla gave a halfhearted growl and punched his arm but couldn't hide a smile.

"Yeah yeah, end shmend." He tossed her her keys but she shook her head.

"Uh, pretty sure we're both a little buzzed. No one's driving."

"Awww but I don't wanna walk all that way!" Kirsch whined. When Carmilla raised a brow, he quickly corrected himself. "I- I mean. I guess some more exercise for the day wouldn't hurt if it's in the name of love!"

"That's what I thought you said."  
__________________

Kirsch whooped all the way down the street, attempting to keep the morale up but ultimately making her face palm.

"I don't know him!"

"Hey!" He clutched at his chest in mock offense.

Carmilla sighed and looked down at the GPS on her phone for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Uh are you sure you know where this place is dude? We've been walking in circles for the past few blocks and my feet are sore..."

She growled and put a hand up to shush him. "We'll get there soon. I think..."

"You think?" Kirsch asked incredulously.

After a few more minutes she gave up, huffing and shoving her phone back into her pocket. The moon was already high up in the sky and there was no way they would make it in time.

"God this was such a stupid idea." Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she leaned up against the closest building and crossed her arms.

"Uh...dude?"

"We should just head back. I'll call a cab."

"Dude..."

Carmilla fished her phone back out of her pocket and dialed a number in quickly before Kirsch snatched it and shook her to get her attention.

"Dude! Look."

"What?!" She growled and slowly turned, looking up at the hanging sign.

"Oh. Well shit."

She openly hesitated, backing away.

Kirsch caught on fast, catching her wrist and holding her still. "Hey. Cmon, you can't seriously be backing out now!"

"I can't do this." She shook her head.

"Yes you can. Cmon I'll watch your back."

Carmilla sighed. "Even if, for some crazy reason, this works out... there's no way she won't see me."

Kirsch's eyes took on a playful glint as Carmilla internally cursed herself and her judgement for the second time that day.

"We'll go through the back! Cmon!" Kirsch ran off. A little too enthusiastically for her tastes. She was left wondering if he's ever done this before but decided to save that question for later.

Running to catch up with him she swore and waited a minute to catch her breath. Kirsch was already in the doorway, holding up a finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes and followed.

The two snuck along the walls before Kirsch caught one of the employees approaching from the corner of his eye.

He looked over to Carmilla and pushed her out, leaving her with a thumbs up.

She whirled back around and just barely heard his muffled yell. "Go!"

Carmilla gulped and looked shiftily around the room. Thankfully, no one had noticed her yet.

She had to scan the room a second time before her eyes landed on familiar honey blonde hair.

Her date was a tall, lanky looking blonde number as well. From what she could tell the woman didn't look too invested and her guilt was replaced by a hot rage bubbling within her gut. But from this angle, she couldn't gauge Laura's reaction, though she looked more than a bit tense.

The other blonde got up and excused herself, taking off to the bathrooms and Carmilla took that as her cue.

Sneaking over to the table as smoothly as she could pull off without looking too weird, she put one arm around Laura's waist and a hand on her mouth, quickly dragging her back into the hallway where there was no one to be found.

Ok well maybe that wasn't the best plan...

Laura had of course struggled the whole way, muffled shouts carrying through the walls.

With a decisive elbow to the gut, Carmilla was sent back, the air just about knocked out from her lungs as she hunched over.

"God damn it..." She coughed.

"Carm?" Laura quickly turned and put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey cupcake." She smiled weakly and tilted her head as Laura walked over, cold and scowling, effectively pinning her to the wall.

Uh oh.

"You scared the crap out of me! What're you even doing here? You better have a damn good reason."

"Yeah... I know this looks bad but-"

The words were stuck in her throat as she looked Laura over. She was wearing a navy blue dress that accentuated her in all the right ways, her hair a little mussed and her cheeks colored.

And maybe she was staring and someone was still very unhappy.

Carmilla cleared her throat. "A uh- a birdie told me you'd be here. And I needed to see you again before you decided you hate me..." she finished softly, not meeting her eyes.

"Carm why would I hate you? You aren't making any sense."

"Because it's what you should do. But you don't, and I just can't understand it. I can't understand a lot of things about you. And it scares me."

"Carm- if this is about last night, I don't. I told you it was okay remember?"

Carmilla shook her head. "I know, and it's not that. I'm just constantly afraid that I'll screw something up."

Laura shook her head and chuckled.

"You are... unbelievable."

"Gee. Thanks." Carmilla deadpanned.

Gently cupping her face, Laura stroked her thumb on a soft spot that Carmilla immediately leaned into.

Slowly opening their eyes, the two searched each other's, both frozen to the spot.

"I know it's weird.. and pretty sudden but-" Laura bit her lip. "I don't think there's anything you could do to make me hate you."

"Even essentially kidnapping you?"   
Carmilla smirked, earning a smile and a playful nudge.

"Even that. Though you still have some explaining to do."

"Later."

Carmilla closed the gap between them, giving her a surprisingly forceful kiss, full of a need she didn't know she had.

Winding her hands through her hair, Laura was the first to pull back, letting out a small squeak when Carmilla chased her lips.

Laura smiled and put both hands on Carmilla's chest to keep her steady.

A brighter pink glow resounded between them.

As Laura looked down in awe, Carmilla just smiled.

"Wow... so, you're my soulmate huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy... you didn't really think I was gonna leave it off like that did you? 
> 
> I felt kinda bad lol 
> 
> So here we are, another update. 
> 
> Some fluff to make up for me probably getting ambushed by work or the piling dread that procrastination brings anytime soon. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, yes it's pretty sappy and cliche but have I written a nuthing so far that's not? 
> 
> Thank you guys again, and I'll see you soon c: 
> 
> Also good luck to anyone taking finals soon. We're all gonna need it.
> 
> -S


End file.
